Hallawhat?
by My Sweet Nothings
Summary: Yami knows he loves Yugi, but he doesn't know how to tell the boy. And what happens when you throw Halloween into the mix? Warning: Yaoi, YugixYami Other parings later.
1. Hallawhat?

YamisYugi123- Woohooo! I did it people! I made the fanfic! xD

Yami-...Heeeeeeeey...I'M THE REAL YAMI!

YamisYugi123- Grrrr, I'm not gonna fight with uyou, lackie..

Yami- (sad now) I'm telling Yugi!

YamisYugi123- (sweatdrop) Uhh...Err…riight. Ryou, do the review!

Ryou- Yea, yea, yea. I know. YugisYami123 doesn't own us so don't stalk her please.

YamisYugi123- Ehh...yea! Don't stalk me! READ MY FIC THOUGH!

( ' thoughts / mind link) (thanks for reading my fic!)

Chapter 1

Yami sighed as he walked from the cold sidewalk and into the warm and inviting home of the Game Shop. He took of his dark blue jacket and hung it on the old and rusted hook that was right to the side of the door as he walked in. His crimson eyes came to a small form lying on the couch asleep. The little child-like person had his face buried into the green pillow that lay on the end.

The ex-pharaoh smiled lightly as he saw his look-alike sleeping peacefully in the house and was not outside looking for him. Yami had been out all night looking for the right gift to give Yugi for Halloween. He did not know much of the costumes of the new time he was in but he was starting to catch on. He remembered talking to his one of Yugi's friends, Sarah a while ago about this, Halloween. But has not yet known if he is supposed to get a gift for anyone. So he decided to get one for Yugi anyway.

The crimson eyed teen slipped a small package under the couch and then stood up to look at the form that lay on top of it. He slowly placed his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders to shake him awake. Yugi stirred at turned his head to look and see who waked him and he saw the crimson eyed ex-pharaoh looking down on him.

Yugi smiled up at Yami but it quickly turned into a pout. "Yami where have you been! I have been waited here for hours worried about you! And when you didn't show up I accidentally fell asleep on the couch."

Yami eyed Yugi's cheek, which had a small almost non seeable line on it from him lying on the pillow in that position for a long time. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to be out so late...I was hanging out with Bakura and Malik for awhile and lost track of the time. You shouldn't have been worried though, I can take care of myself." He lied.

The violet eyed boy look at Yami with concern in his eyes. Slowly they began to grow wet with tears. Yami, seeing this, wiped them away with his thumb and frowned. He did not like to see his Yugi crying. It made his heart melt like ice inside his chest because his outside burns so much. He sighed and sat next to the younger teen, wrapping his arm around his shoulders for comfort. Yugi, who was now taken to the new warmth that was by him, leaned on Yami and put his head on his shoulder, trying to hold back his tears to be strong for Yami.

Yami slowly rocked a Yugi a little, trying to calm his little one down so they could talk about something else other than Yami staying out late. There was a long silence until Yugi finally broke it. "Yami, I'm sorry I jumped on you as soon as you came in...I was just so worried that something happened to you I didn't know what to do...please forgive me, Yami. Please?"

"Yugi you have no need to apologize...for I should...I am the one who kept you waiting for me a very long time, and I shouldn't have. So you must forgive me."

Yugi sighed and looked up at his Yami with happiness now filling his eyes. "Of coarse I forgive you, Yami. I always will no madder what you do, ever."

Yami smiled at this statement and hugged his aibou closer in his arms, like if he let go, Yugi would disappear forever. When they both pulled away the smiled at each other happily. Now knowing that there is no need to be worried or sad. 'Boy, I really hope he likes the present I got him...I would like it if Yugi gave it to me.'

Thunder clapped in the distance, making Yugi jump a little and shake uncontrollably. He looked to the older for comfort, which he gave to him by picking him up and holding his to his chest as he walked upstairs and into their room so they could sleep.

Yami lay Yugi down on the bed as he ran to the dresser and picked out a pair of pajamas for Yugi and a pair of sweatpants for himself. He tossed the Pj's to Yugi and nodded for him to put it on, as he took of his shirt and leather jeans and put on his sweatpants over his blue and black boxers.

When the spirit turned he was glad to see that his aibou had taken off his day clothes and put on his teddy bear night clothes. The little teen threw his clothes into a pile behind the door where a there was more dirty clothes that needed to be washed lying there as well.

The amethyst eyed teen looked at his dark and smiles one of his precious smiles at him. This smile always made Yami feel like he was wanted, like he was loved. Which he was, But he did not know it. ((Don't you people just think Yugi is so cute when he smiles cutely at you? I do))

Yugi pulled back the covers and waited Yami to come in beside him. Yami hesitated for a second, only because he was daydreaming about, personal gains, but saw Yugi and literally jumped into the extra space next to his aibou and pulled back the covers so they wouldn't be cold.

Yami looked at his hikari and his eyes softened more than they have all day. 'There is something about Yugi that I cannot resist. Maybe his smile. Or his child-like personality...whatever it is, I am attracted to it.'

Yami closed his eyes but just as he was about to drift into a much needed slumber, he heard a weak whimper next to him. He opened his eyes to see his Yugi pulling the covers over his eyes to hide from something, that for some reason, Yami could not see. He leaned over to one side and faced his hikari.

"Little one, what is troubling you? Why are you scared?"

All Yami heard was another soft whimper so he knew that speaking to Yugi was not going to work right now. Before he tried to push himself to ask again an idea popped in his head. 'I can use the mind link!' He shouted in his head before roaming into Yugi's mind.

/Yugi, why are you scared? What is wrong/

/It is almost Halloween and something might get me Yami, like last year./

Yami looked at Yugi in utmost confusion. /Last year? What got you last year/

/People like playing tricks on me during Halloween. Last year they snuck up into my room and scared me while I was trying to sleep. What if they do it again this year/

/They won't. Because I won't let them./

/Do you promise, Yami/

/I promise, aibou, now lets get some sleep, ok/

/Ok, Yami...Good night/

/Goodnight, little one./

They both drifted off into a sweet slumber next to each other. They both waited for their dreams to get the best of them. To be taken away for the night and appear back in the morning right where they had fallen asleep. 'I love you, Yugi. But I think that it is too soon for me to tell you. I will wait though...I will wait for another millennia to tell you that.'

To be continued...

End Chapter 1

YamisYugi123- Well, please review! I liked it...well I have to; I wrote it...thanks for reading! And if you didn't like it...please don't hurt me...-sniff-

Yami- They may not but I will. Grrrr, and Yugi said he was coming to watch us...hmm...wonder what that means he's gonna do..hmmm

YugisYami123-.- dumbass

Yami- WHY YOU LITTLE!

YugisYami123- AHHH! I'll update soon! RUN AWAY! Oo;


	2. Yami gets sick!

YugisYami123: ooooo IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG SCHOOL! Grrrrrrrrrrr damn them…damn them all.

Yami: o-o;;;; ooook…She went insane.

YamiYugi123: Grrr! DIE! (eats Yami) no sorry, only jking xD Yami! Do disclaimer!

Yami: gahhh..x.x Whatever! YY123 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any anime for that matter.

YY123: Yea..thanks..x.x anyway RR please! My IRL name is Ashley ;;. SO THAT IS WHAT I AM CALLED O.O;

( ' 'thoughts / mind link) (Thanks for reading my fic!)

Chapter 2

Yami opened his eyes slowly. He had a headache for some odd reason and Yugi was no longer in the room anymore. He slowly pushed the blanket away from his legs and swung his feet over the side of the bed, clutching his head to try and keep it from throbbing.

The ruby eyed teen sighs and finds his black leather pants lying on the floor by the side of the bed. He lazily put them on and stood up, only to find out that made his head feel worse.

Yami groaned a bit and sat back down on the bed to see if that will help. When it did, he knows if he gets back up it will hurt again so he is stuck on the bed until Yugi comes back in the room.

Down in the kitchen….

Yugi sighed and looked into the white covered drawer for a spoon. He realized that he cannot make pancakes and waffles because he just ends up burning them, and he cannot make eggs because he always breaks the yoke. _'Man I can never get this right…all I ever do is end up doing something wrong! It isn't fair. I never get my way…' _

Little did the small boy know that he would get his way with his love life. Yugi had always wondered what it was like to love, to feel the great joy to know that someone cares about you more than anything else in the world. Even more than this special someone loves his or her own life. The violet eyed teen also wondered what it felt like to return those feeling to the person that gave it to him.

The small boy was too lost in thoughts that he didn't hear the loud whimper from upstairs made by his yami. Yugi sighed and goes back to looking for his spoon when the phone rings. He slowly walked over to the light blue phone that hung on the wall and picked it up.

"Mushi Mushi, Mutou residence. Yugi speaking." Yugi said softly into the phone.

"Hey Yug'," Came a rough voice of Yugi's best friend, Jounouchi. "Wanna come with me, Anzu, 'n' Honda to teh movies? We really want you ta go wit us."

There was a shot pause, informing Jou that Yugi was thinking about it. "Sure, Joey! I'd love to come!" Yugi said cutely into his end of the phone.

"All right!", Joey yelled into the phone, making Yugi flinch. "We'll pick ya up at 10, k, Yug'?"

Yugi smiled and nodded, even though he knew Jou wouldn't see it, he seemed to do it as an instinct. "Sure, Jou. I'll see then!" With that he carefully hung up the phone.

Walking back over to the drawer, he picked up a spoon and smiled. He walked over to the small table in the middle of the room and poured some milk into his bowl or cereal.

'Hehe, I may not be able to cook but I sure can make a mean bowl of cereal!' Yugi mentally giggled and took a small bite, gulping down the flakes. As the young duelist ate he started to think about Halloween. The candy..'Mmm. Can't wait for that!' The pranks..'Maybe I could do without those this year..' And the costumes..'Ack! Costumes! Shit; I forgot!'

Yugi jumped up from his seat and ran upstairs into his room, jumping quickly into his closet. "Yami! Yami get up!" He said, not looking at his dark but rummaging through his clothes to find his last year's costume. From the bed came a low groan that perked the smaller's ears.

Yugi silently crept over to the right side of the bed, carefully pushed back the covers from Yami's face and gasped. "Yami! Your so pale!" There came another groan as Yami turned his back to Yugi, shivering violently.

"….I…know." Came a low reply; almost too low for Yugi to hear.

"Aww…Poor, Yami. I guess you got sick when you were out last night. Well, I was planning to go to the movies but I think I will stay with you instead." The violet eyed teen rubbed Yami's back in soft circles to help him to be calm. "Don't worry. I promise to take care of you." He cooed, smiling.

Hearing his light say this Yami couldn't help but smile. He loved it when he light paid extra attention to him when he was actually supposed to be doing something else. That just about made his day; even though today he kinda felt like Bakura stabbed him in the chest and head twenty times. ((A/N Well Yami. If you feel like that, then maybe he did! OO!))

Yugi smiled when Yami stopped groaning. He got up swiftly and walked to the door. "I'll be right back, Yami. I'm going to call Jou and then get you some medicine, Ok?" His dark groaned out a yes then turned around again, pulling the covers over his head once more.

The smaller tri-haired teen rushed downstairs and quickly to the phone, dialing Jou's number and patiently waiting for him to pick up. After four long rings someone finally picked up.

"Yea? Hurry up I gots somewhere ta go ya know." Jounouchi's husky voice came from the other line.

"Jou! It's Yugi…Yea well I called to tell you I can't make it today. Sorry. Yami got sick and I really need to take care of him. I don't think he has ever been sick in our time before."

There was a little pause. "Aww, Yug'. 'S alright. I know you need to be by the dude's side. Completely understand. Call me if ya need anythin' though, k?"

Yugi smiled, "Of course, Jou! Thanks for understanding. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how he is. Right now I have to give him some medicine. So Bye!"

"Cya, Yug'!" A click..

Yugi hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. Then quickly stalked into the downstairs bathroom to get Yami his medicine. After measuring the right liquid into the cup, he grabbed a glass of water and brought it upstairs. Carrying both cups in his one hand, he reached for the doorknob but it was…locked!

TBC!

End Chapter 2

Ashley: Mwa hahahahaaa! Why is the door locked! Well you have to find out D Don't worry! I will be nice and update a LOT sooner than I am before..x.x

Yami: Haha. You dork. Oo

Ashley: …

Yami: Oo;;;

Ashley: Meanie.

Yami: You are the one who kidnapped me to do your fanfic. oo;;

Ashley:…True o.o; I'll update soon Xo


	3. A Kidnapping

Ashley: I'm back! Told ya people I would update!

Yami: Damn...I was hoping you would take longer and the readers would kill you. (sniff)

Ashley: oo You are soooo mean! (sob)

Yami: Not as mean as Kai from Beyblade. That dude is so mean sometimes it's funny.

Ashley: Yea -;; Anyway, is Yugi here to do the disclaimer?

Yami: Yep! (cuddles the small form that is Yugi)

Yugi: Ash doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So please don't hurt her in any way for not owning it.

Yami: That was beautiful, aibou.

Yugi: (giggles) Thanks

Yami: Anything for you.

Ashley: Oook. On with the fic before they do R-rated Oo;

('blah' Thoughts blah/ Mind link)

Chapter 3

Yugi blinked. He tried to doorknob again but it still wouldn't move. But wait…Why would Yami lock the door? He isn't even well enough to get up. So how could Yami have locked it? Unless someone was in there with him. But who?

Yami sighed as he turned onto his side, nuzzling the warm blanket near his face. It was like he was rewarding it for keeping him warm. He couldn't see the four pairs of eyes watching him. Kind of waiting for him to notice them.

Lavender eyes closed and opened slowly, turning to his silver-haired companion next to him, "He must really be sick," It said quietly. "He hasn't even noticed we were here yet."

The boy with silver hair brushed some bangs out of his eyes with slim fingers. "Yes." He said in a soft voice. "Our Pharaoh must be very ill." His chocolate eyes turned to look at his friend beside him, who was advancing towards the bed where Yami lay helpless.

The Pharaoh's eyes were closed in a painful way, showing he was truly ill. The blonde's eyebrows furred together with worry. Never, has he seen the ruler like this. Never. "Bakura.." The lavender eyes looked over Yami's pale face as he spoke to his friend. "What do you think we should do?"

Bakura paced towards the bed on the other side, allowing his hand to rest on Yami's side, stroking it soothingly. "We should take him back with us until he is well again." He said plainly, smiling as Yami nuzzled the pillow from his gentle touch. "It is near Halloween. And as you remember this is the month where the God Ra would strike fear all that stand before him in the lands of Egypt. One pharaoh would grow ill and scare his people because of Ra's power; He would turn evil after he gets better. And the only thing to help heal him is the-" Bakura was cut off as the blonde raised his hand to his lips, using his other hand to point to the door.

"Pharaoh's hikari is outside still trying to get in.." He whispered. "We don't want him to find out top secret information now do we?" Lavender eyes flashed laughter, his lips forming a smirk.

Bakura took his hand from Yami's side. He nodded at his friend, also forming the same smirk. They were going to take Yami for a while. Which would mean Yugi was going to be freaked since they were leaving without telling anyone. It would be like Yami is being kidnapped, but it was for his own good, and for the good of other's. "Right, Marik. We wouldn't want that." He stated, now placing his hand on his hips.

Bakura and Marik weren't the nicest of people. In fact, if you find the world being destroyed by someone and you finally get to find out who is doing it, chances are it would be on of them...or both. But this was different. After the Battle City Tournament Bakura and Marik were thinking about what Yami was doing this for. And when they got their memories back from Egypt, ((A/N In my version Bakura was a thief then he went to Pharaoh for help and became his body guard with Marik. Just bare with me here :p)) they realized it was their duty to watch out for the Pharaoh.

On the outside of the door, Yugi had set the water and the medicine down. He grabbed a pin from downstairs and kneeled in front of the door. Placing the pin in the tiny hole, he turned his wrist a couple times.

Bakura and Marik heard the noise so they knew that had to get Yami out before Yugi came in and stopped them.

Marik bent down next to Yami, his blonde hair now getting into his eyes. Wrapping his arms around the Pharaoh's waist he pulled him up until he hung on his shoulder.

Bakura nodded at his friend as they ran to the window. He opened it and jumped out; landing neatly on his feet like it was nothing. "Drop him! I'll catch him." The silver-haired yami raises his hands up and caught Yami when the blonde dropped him. The Pharaoh winced and immediately started to move. Bakura held onto him tightly in his arms and looked up at Malik.

The blonde was just about to jump out the window when the door to Yugi's room opened and a loud gasp echoed through the small area. "What are you DOING! Where is Yami!" The tri-haired teen yelled at Marik. The Egyptian took it as his time to leave. He jumped swiftly out of the window and ran down the street with Bakura carrying Yami….

TBC…

End Chapter 3

Ashley: OO! LoL. I have a QUESTION for you readers. Do you want me to change this to a Yami/Bakura fic? Cuz I will if you want me to.

Yami: So who will I be cuddling now?

Ashley: It is up to the readers. Mwa hahahahaha D

Yami: I'm scared! (runs far away)

Ashley: x.x I'll update soon.


	4. The Reason

Ashley: Back again! Ahhh..I feel so happy. Listen people! Since Christmas is over I was thinking about taking my other fic down until next Christmas. Sorry. But it is all up to you guys! Since I am really excited about this fic so I will keep updating!

Yami: She told me to say a note…

Ashley: …SAY IT

Yami: Ok, ok. It seems as though all of you people don't like it when me and Bakura are together. LoL. I personally don't care.

Ashley: Yea so I will just have Bakura be with either Marik or Ryou. AGAIN! You guys choose! Totally up to you.

Ryou: Who is going to be with Bakura?

Ashley: x.x Read up, Ry.

Ryou: Hehe. Oops.

Bakura: Damnit. I wanted to get the Pharaoh.

Yami: Oo

Ashley: Oo

Ryou: Oo

Bakura: What?

Ashley: Nufin'. Do the disclaimer.

Bakura: I'm not your lackie, woman. Do it by yourself.

Ashley: You know…I COULD make you die in this story. /

Bakura: OO Errr…you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (hides behind his hikari)

Ashley: Mwa hahahaaa! On with the fic!

('blah' Thoughts /blah/ Mind Link)

Chapter 4

Yugi's eyes widened as he looked out the window towards the direction of where Bakura and Marik ran. His heart beated wildly in his chest. Scared, he ran downstairs and towards the phone almost dropping it as a result of his shaking.

The small duelist tried three times to dial the right number until he finally got it. He waited and nearly screamed out when someone picked up the phone.

"Help, HELP! Yami has been kidnapped by your yami, Ryou!" Yugi yelled into the phone, receiving a small yelp on the other line.

"What? Why would Bakura do that? He has been so good lately…" Ryou trailed off slightly, looking out the window. He blinked slowly, seeing a quick flash of silver and blonde hair. "Umm…Yugi. Let me call you back." There was a whimper on Yugi's end of the phone. "Don't worry. Call Malik and tell him that I need him over here and to bring his Millennium Rod, ok?" Ryou hung up because he knew Yugi would ask him if he could come too. He knew that his yami could be dangerous so he was just not going to allow it.

The pale-silver haired teen stalked quietly to the back door of his house and opened the screen door slowly, looking out into the backyard. His light chocolate eyes moved to the shed where Bakura usually is with Marik. He sighed and started towards it, opening the door to it slowly.

Ryou blinked as he looked in it. It was so dark he couldn't see a thing. The only thing he could see was the table in the middle of the room. _'I swear I saw Bakura and Marik come in here…I guess it was my imagination..' _He turned to leave when two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back in. "Ahhh!" He screamed and started to kick his feet to break free. The arms around him showed him justice.

"What are you doing in here, hikari?" A voice asked him with a similar British tone to it like his own. "I told you that you can't come in here without my say-so."

Ryou ripped away from Bakura's grip and tried to look at him but it was too dark. "I have to ask you something." He said silently. Squinting to try and make out Bakura's figure in the dark. The Egyptian sighed and flicked the light switch, making his own light flinch. Ryou looked around and stopped at the small bed in the back; he gasped. "Bakura! You are the one who took Yami!"

Bakura turned and glared at Marik, who was 'supposed' to be standing in front of the Pharaoh to hide him from his hikari finding him. The blonde sweatdroped and mouthed an 'Oops.' There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh as Bakura smacked his forehead. He looked down at Ryou who was looking really shocked. Sighing, he took the teen over to the couch on across from the bed and sat him down. "Maybe if we told you why…" He trailed off, watching his light's expression change a little then nod. Bakura took a deep breath. "When we got our memories back," The Egyptian motioned towards Marik then himself. "we found out were weren't against the Pharaoh. Marik found out he had a job as the Pharaoh's body guard and I knew I was a thief of some kind, but when the flashback came I had turned to be the Pharaoh's second body guard."

He waited until Ryou nodded. "It was our duty to look out for the Pharaoh until the day we had died. And as you can plainly see, we aren't dead yet." Marik walked over and sat on the coffee table in front of the two. It was his turn to talk.

"Every year in Egypt on Halloween, as they call it now I guess, the God Ra would pick a Pharaoh in Egypt and make him very sick to scare his people. After he got better he turned into a demon of some sort. And the only way to heal him is with something called the Pharaoh's Goblet. Once he drank from it he was instantly healed, and everything would go back to normal." The blonde Egyptian looked at his friend. Bakura nodded and turned to Ryou.

"If the Pharaoh did not drink from the Goblet in one week after he got better from the sickness, he was to stay a demon and be killed." The small teen gasped as he looked from Marik to Bakura.

"Do you guys have the Pharaoh's Goblet?" Ryou asked quietly as Yami on the bed turned over and groaned. Bakura and Marik both shook their heads. "Then where is it?"

Marik looked up a little into Ryou's soft chocolate eyes. "Ishizu has it, but it is trapped in a stone that looks like the Millennium Puzzle. She says there is a riddle to it but she hasn't told us what it is yet. So I guess we are going to have to figure it out before Yami turns into his demon form. Because when he does he is going to be crazy."

Bakura crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes. "That all depends on what demon he becomes.." Ryou looked to him with sad eyes.

"Is that why you took him away from Yugi?" He asked, now looking back to Marik to see him nod.

"We don't want to tell more people than we have to, Ryou. The more people we tell, the better chance there is of it reaching to the wrong hands that the Goblet will be taken out of it's hold." Marik took a breath and leaned back against the table with his hands crossed tightly over his well-built chest. "The Goblet is priceless…if word reaches out to the wrong people it could make them eager to get their grimy hands on it."

All three were silent. Ryou sat, sulked into the couch sulking. How could this be happening to Yami? He didn't do anything wrong. And what if they couldn't get the Goblet in time for Yami to stop being a demon? When he DOES become a demon…The boy sighed, looking to his yami for the answers. But he was silent. Just like Marik. They all just sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was just a few minutes.

Bakura cut the silence like a sword. "Don't tell Yugi. We don't want him finding out and always by Yami. It would be too dangerous when he becomes a demon." Ryou turned his gaze further up to Bakura's face and nodded.

"I won't tell." He promised. And he would keep it. He knew when his yami was being serious about something. His yami would only be serious once in a great while. What with all the pranks he pulled on people, and all the death treats to the world, you might think he would never act like this. But he it was. Something no one could have predicted.

On the bed Yami lay there facing the wall, his eyes wide. He had heard every single word. But why hasn't anyone told him? And why him at all? He wasn't even in Egypt. But then again, the weird things usually happened to him.

End Chapter 4

Ashley: What did you people think of that? It was long! Yay! Cheer with me readers! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! (jumps about)

Yami: You are so weird…

Bakura: Ack! Why am I so nice in this story

Ryou: I like it when your nice, Bakura. It shows the sweet side of you.

Bakura: Awww whatever. (pouts and mumbles)

Ashley: LoL. I WILL UPDATE SOON! And since I am then you can all trust me!

Yami: I wouldn't…

Ashley-;


End file.
